ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuke
Wil Simpson aka Nuke '''was a soldier in the military until he left due to classified reasons. He then went on to become a NYPD cop who would eventually be controlled by Kilgrave to kill Trish Walker, but failed due to the intervention of Jessica Jones. After Wil finished Kilgrave's orders he was meant to die until Jessica saved his life. So as a need for revenge and an act of gratitude Wil offered his help to bring Kilgrave down. During this vendetta Wil also sought out the forgiveness of Trish to whom he was told to kill. After the two got antiquated they began a relationship while continuing their pursuit of Kilgrave. Unfortunately, Simpson began to believe that Jessica Jones' methods were not effective and returned back to the military program he left to get some Combat Enhancers which would increase his strength while also turning him into an insane psychopath. Simpson kills Oscar Clemons in an decommissioned CDC facility and burns the building down. He then went to a hotel Trish was staying in and attacks Trish and Albert Thompson, Kilgrave's father. He realized what he was doing and wants to apologize but was ordered to leave by Trish. Realizing that he was losing control, Simpson tried to apologize to Trish on her radio show. He explained that his actions were due to drugs by his doctor and so he quit. Trish accepted the apology and Simpson asked where Jessica Jones was so he can apologize to her. Will Simpson then sneaked into Trish' apartment and waited by the elevator for her to arrive. Trish tells him to go home, and Simpsons tells her that he lovers her and blames his actions on the drugs. Trish become suspicious when Simpson asked is she was going out to help Jessica and Simpson tells her he needs to kill Kilgrave for revenge. Suddenly, they were attacked by two of Kozlov's soldiers. He swallows the Combat Enhancers and he shot both of them dead. He then hid the bodies on Trish's apartment and answered her phone when Jessica called. He claimed that Trish is still on her way to her home and he still wants to help Jones kill Purple Man with her. Jones told him to meet her at her apartment and Simpson leaves a horrified Trish in her apartment. Still suffering from the pills, Simpson attacks Jessica Jones in her office, hoping to put n end to the person who stopped him from getting his revenge. He reveals that he murdered Oscar Clemons and fights with Jessica Jones on full strength. Trish Walker arrives and helps Jones fight off Simpson. She swallows some Combat Enhancers, despite Simpson's warning that it could kill her. She then stabbed him in the shoulder and attacks him relentlessly. Simpson tried to hold back but rage took over and he threw her across the room. Before he could kill her, Jessica Jones hits his head against the fridge over and over until he was knocked out. She then pulled the fridge down, crushing Simpson. Jones takes Wlker to the hospital, leaving Simpson in the same place. He was found by IGH and is taken away for questioning. A year later, Simpson broke away from IGH and tracks down Trish Walker in order to protect her from a mysterious killer murdering anyone who investigates IGH. However, the killer shows up not to kill Trish but instead murders Will Simpson, snapping his neck. Powers and Abilties * '''Cybernetic Enhancements: Nuke possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of various cybernetic enhancements. ** Superhuman Strength: Nuke's bones have been replaced with advanced cybernetic components, granting him superhuman strength of an unrevealed limit ** Superhuman Durability: Nuke's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than that of an ordinary human. Nuke's skin has been replaced with an artificial type of plastic that looks identical to human skin but is much more durable. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Characters